Home entertainment of the type including audio and visual stimulation has over time become more and more sophisticated. Nowadays, it is not uncommon, albeit not cheap, for home entertainment units to have multiple audio speakers combined with a television front or rear projection screen acting as a home theatre.
To provide a good image such units are necessarily large, occupying significant physical space and are fixed in position mainly due to their weight. They are also expensive and at times difficult to manage and repair.
Furthermore, the screens are not adapted to take into account personal seating arrangements nor are they storable away from sight when not in use.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome at least some of the abovementioned problems or provide the public with a useful alternative. This is achieved by providing for a lounge or armchair having an integral image projecting apparatus adapted to project the image out and away from the armchair so that it may be viewed by a plurality of people.